Zaragoz
Leżąca w najdalszym zakątku rzeki Eboro, kraina Zaragoz jest estalijskim królestwem, rządzonym do niedawna przez księcia Marsilio di Avilę, zwanego powszechnie przez swoich poddanych tyranem. right Zaragoz jest uważane za najsłabsze z estalijskich królestw. Jego wyschnięta na słońcu gleba daje bardzo słabe plony, a to, komu należy się władza, od stuleci stanowi przedmiot sporu między rodami Di Avila i Quixana. Ostatecznie, obie zwaśnione rodziny połączyły się poprzez kilka zaaranżowanych małżeństw, ale po śmierci starego księcia Ruffino Di Avilii działanie to okazało się niewystarczające, bowiem kłótnie o przejęcie tronu wybuchły na nowo. Członkowie rodu Quixana wciąż knują, tyle że pod nowym nazwiskiem. Ostrożnie dobierają sojuszników, którzy nie zdradzą ich, gdy zechcą ponownie zdobyć władzę nad królestwem. Ostatnie wydarzenia Po niedawnej śmierci Marsilio, nowym księciem Zaragozu został Rodrigo Cordova. Zamek poprzednich władców dalej stoi, choć pozbyto się części murów i zburzono Wysoką Wieżę. Geografia Królestwo Zaragoz składa się głównie z samotnego szczytu otoczonego pastwiskami. Wszystkie gospodarstwa znajdują się na północy, gdzie zbocze jest łagodniejsze. Spacerując po królestwie, można zobaczyć przede wszystkim winnice oraz gaje pomarańczowe, a także rozległe pola, przez które pasterze prowadzą swoje zwierzęta, by napoiły się z rzeki Eboro. Droga prowadząca do tej krainy wielokrotnie była nękana powodziami, ale woda nigdy nie dotarła do gorącego i piaszczystego Zaragozu, w którym cierniste krzewy i wysokie trawy rosną w niewielkich kępach. Kamienny trakt pozwalający opuścić królestwo biegnie w dół pastwisk, a następnie prowadzi do brodu, gdzie rzeka Eboro jest spokojniejsza i szersza. Dalsza część trasy przebiega wzdłuż rzeki i ciągnie się w stronę południa, które słynie z wyjątkowo łatwego do pokonywania terenu. Północny brzeg Eboro wypełniają lasy i niskie wzgórza, ale główny trakt całkowicie je omija. Nizinne ukształtowanie terenu wokół głównego szczytu Zaragozu sprawia, że wydaje się on nie pasować do całości krajobrazu. Minstrel Orfeo stwierdził kiedyś, że wygląda „jakby jakiś bóg, który niósł góry do odpowiedniego miejsca, potknął się i niechcący upuścił jedną z nich”. ''Wierzchołek szczytu zajmuje twierdza, pełniąca funkcję siedziby władcy. Zbocza wokół niej były zbyt strome, by można tam było zbudować więcej niż trzydzieści czy czterdzieści domów. W rezultacie, zamek jest otoczony ciasnym pierścieniem zabudowań ograniczonym jedynie przez niski mur. Gospodarstwa, które dostarczają żywność, tworzą jeszcze większy krąg wokół szczytu, przecięty z jednej strony przez rzekę Eboro. Miasto Chociaż strażnicy są leniwi, a smród z wąskich uliczek jest taki sam jak w każdym innym mieście, to same drogi nie są wcale źle wykonane. Zostały postawione na odpowiedniej wysokości, a tuż obok solidnych chodników biegną specjalne rowy, służące jako kanały ściekowe. Docierają one nawet do najmniejszych alejek, które są opuszczone prawie przez cały czas, z wyjątkiem dni świątecznych i targowych, kiedy to rolnicy powracają z odległych pół uprawnych, zapełniając miasto do granic możliwości. W połowie szczytu, ponad obrębem murów miejskich, również znajdują się domy, jednak sprawiają one wrażenie jakby miały zaraz się rozpaść, zwłaszcza jeśli porówna się je z tymi, które leżą niżej. Jeden czy dwa budynki uległy już całkowitemu zniszczeniu, a opuszczone wieże stały się domem dla kruków i kawek. Prowadząca do tych domów droga jest zbyt wąska, aby zmieścił się na niej przeciętny wóz. Choć po zewnętrznej stronie drogi postawiono drewnianą poręcz, to nie daje ona poczucia bezpieczeństwa i z pewnością mogłaby zostać wykonana dużo lepiej. W pełni opancerzony rycerz, próbujący dostać się na górę konno, podejmuje ogromne ryzyko, które może zaowocować nawet utratą życia. Jest pewne, że żaden pijaczyna z miasta nie przeżyje podróży przez stromą ścieżkę. Mimo tych wszystkich niedogodności, to właśnie tam szlachta Zaragozu ma swoje siedziby. Zamek Zaragoz Droga do zamku nie jest aż tak stroma jak niższa część trasy. Sama twierdza została zbudowana typowo; na planie prostokąta, z wieżą w każdym rogu. Jednakże wygląd budowli jest ograniczony przez kształt szczytu, na którym stoi. Z tego powodu, nie wszystkie ściany są ustawione prostopadle. Większość jest nachylona pod różnymi kątami zarówno w pionie, jak i w poziomie. Północna wieża — zwana '''Wysoką Wieżą' — góruje nad pozostałymi, podczas gdy południowa jest najniższa ze wszystkich. Od razu po przejściu przez bramę widać, że ściany budynków są krzywe i źle ustawione względem murów obronnych. Tam, gdzie zwykle znajduje się dziedziniec, zbudowano serię dużych, nieregularnych schodów. Większość z nich sięga drugiego lub trzeciego piętra. Od jednej strony zamek jest chroniony pionową, górską ścianą, w której wykuto dwa tunele prowadzące do podziemnych korytarzy. Brama wjazdowa została wbudowana w południowo-wschodnią część murów. Zwykle stacjonuje w niej od dwóch do trzech gwardzistów. Ponadto, w każdej wieży przebywa zawsze co najmniej jeden strażnik. Pomieszczenia mieszkalne (w tym stajnie) rozciągają się od wieży zachodniej do wschodniej. Obie baszty osiągają taką samą wysokość i połączone są naturalną półką skalną. Co ciekawe, jedynie budynki przy wschodniej wieży mają szyby w oknach. Korytarze w zamku są słabo oświetlone, a dające nikłe światło świece ustawiono w odstępach sześciu lub siedmiu kroków. Jest to szczególnie uciążliwe w obszarze znajdującym się za Wielką Salą, bowiem tamtejsza kuchnia i pokoje dla służby wcale nie mają okien. Sama Wielka Sala to ogromne pomieszczenie, które może pomieścić nawet dwieście pięćdziesiąt osób. Umieszczono w nim trzy pary drzwi prowadzące do zewnętrznych korytarzy twierdzy. Światło do Wielkiej Sali dostaje się przez pięć oszklonych okien, znajdujących się za wysoko, by sięgnąć do nich bez drabiny. Wysoka Wieża Główne wejście do Wysokiej Wieży znajduje się przy jej podstawie i chronione jest masywnymi wrotami. Żadne świece nie oświetlają wewnętrznych schodów, a wąskie szczeliny w ścianach prawie nie wypuszczają światła do środka. Ciasna klatka schodowa kończy się drewnianymi drzwiami z małym, okratowanym okienkiem. Za nimi biegnie niewielki korytarz, na którego końcu, po lewej i prawej stronie, znajdują się dwie kolejne pary drzwi. Wszystkie mają solidne zawiasy i metalową klapkę, pozwalającą strażnikom zaglądać do środka. Pomieszczenia za drzwiami pełnią funkcję cel dla osób o szlacheckim pochodzeniu. Ich wyposażenie stanowi krzesło, łóżko, stół, spory zapas świec oraz nocnik. Lochy W przeciwieństwie do tych w Wysokiej Wieży, cele pod zamkiem są niewielkie i mają postać ciasnych, prostokątnych dołów. Typowa cela osiąga nie więcej niż półtorej metra szerokości, a światło świec ustawionych przy jej krawędziach jest zbyt słabe, by przeniknąć przez wszechogarniającą ciemność. Odpadki z zamku są wrzucane właśnie do takich dołów, gdzie powoli spłukuje je woda, zabierając do miejsca, w którym gromadzą się wszystkie nieczystości. Nikt nie może powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się to miejsce, a złowrogie popiskiwania szczurów i drażniący smród skutecznie odstraszają od poszukiwań. Niewielu więźniom udaje się przeżyć w podziemnych celach dłużej niż miesiąc. Ci, którzy tego dokonają, są zabierani przez strażników i rzucani szczurom na pożarcie. Plotki mówią, że same szczury zostają później zjedzone przez przerażające stwory, które nigdy nie widziały światła dnia. Jeśli to prawda, istoty te musiałyby być szybsze od gryzoni, mogących z łatwością wspinać się po niemal pionowych ścianach tuneli. Oprócz dołów, mierzących zwykle od dwóch do trzech metrów głębokości, istnieją również cele wykute w ścianie. Są one większe i przeznaczone dla mniej groźnych przestępców. W każdej z nich można zobaczyć brudne, słomiane łóżko oraz wbite w ściany kajdany. Takie cele mogą mieć nawet pięć metrów szerokości, choć widuje się głównie te osiągające trzy. Każdy więzień marzy, aby do nich trafić i uniknąć męczarni w dołach. Zbiorowe cele maja kształt podkowy z drzwiami po środku. Skazańcy dostają codziennie w drewnianych miskach skromny posiłek, składający się z twardego chleba, pojedynczych liści kapusty i niewielkiej dawki wody. Istnieje sześć sal więziennych, a wszystkie są połączone labiryntem podziemnych korytarzy. W każdej sali znajduje się para pilnie strzeżonych drzwi. Za nimi biegnie kręty tunel, na którego końcu ustawiono kolejne drzwi, prowadzące tym razem do komnaty tortur. Tamtejsze schody wychodzą na podwórze zamkowe, pod jedną z głównych wież. W lochach znajduje się jeszcze jedno przejście. Jest ono chronione mały drzwiczkami zamkniętymi przed dwie kłódki, które przerdzewiały już dawno temu. Za nimi znajduje się droga, która biegnie do samego serca szczytu. Choć tunel jest szeroki, to sufit położono zbyt nisko, by dorosły mężczyzna mógł przez niego wygodnie przejść. W rzeczywistości, zamek zbudowano na długo przed przybyciem pierwszych ludzi do Zaragozu, a podziemne tunele zostały wydrążone przez krasnoludy w czasach, gdy jeszcze ich rasa była dominującą siłą w Starym Świecie. Twierdza była domem krasnoludów, które walczyły długo i wytrwale, by nie wpadła ona w łapy goblinów, niszczących ich wielkie imperium. Głębsze podziemia Kanał ściekowy, zbierający odpadki z zamku, w końcu rozszerza się i opada na dół. Wszystkie nieczystości wpływają następnie do innej części podziemnych tuneli, które znajdują się bardzo głęboko pod twierdzą. Istnieje również kilka pionowych wgłębień, prowadzących w tamten obszar. Wiadomo, że dwa takie przejścia są nawet ze sobą połączone wąskimi szczelinami. W dawnych czasach wszystkie doły zostały starannie wypełnione schodami, tak by człowiek — albo krasnolud — mógł z łatwością przejść z zamku do jednej z kilkunastu jaskiń, wychodzących na co łagodniejsze zbocza szczytu. Gdy pierwsi ludzie przybyli do Zaragozu, budowali swoje domy właśnie wokół wejść do skalnych korytarzy, ale większość z nich wkrótce sama się zawaliła. Pozostałe jaskinie posłużyły przy ataku na zamek, kiedy to arogancki książę Quixana chciał zdobyć siłą tron królestwa. Jednakże gdy jego żołnierze wkroczyli w ciemne tunele, wierni rodowi Di Avila zniszczyli przejścia, zrzucając na napastników tony kamieni i pieczętując wejścia do serca góry. Ludzie nie są tacy jak krasnoludy i nie ciągnie ich do podziemnych rejonów świata, gdzie zagłębiają się jedynie w momencie, w którym nie mają innego wyjścia. Idąc coraz niżej, dotrze się w końcu do skrzyżowania wielu tuneli. Tamtejsze ściany wykuto w kruchym, białym kamieniu, który pokryto następnie wieloma tajemniczymi symbolami. Przechodząc pod kamiennym łukiem, dotrze się do rozległej przepaści, przy której tkwi jedynie wąska półka skalna, biegnąca tuż pod ścianą. Chociaż przepaść nie jest głęboka, to upadek może skończyć się katastrofalnie, bowiem dno zamieszkują niezliczone stada szczurów, a także inne istoty, skrywające się w ciemności. Gdyby człowiek tam spadł, gryzonie natychmiast zebrałyby się wokół jego poobijanego ciała i w ciągu kilku chwil obgryzłyby je do kości. Sama półka biegnie wzdłuż ściany rozpadliny, lecz po około stu metrach nagle się kończy. Szczelina zakręca dalej w lewo, tylko że nie istnieje żadna droga, prowadząca w tamtym kierunku. Jednakże chwilę przed końcem skalnej półki cała jaskinia zwęża się, tak że można zobaczyć w świetle latarni przeciwległą ścianę, która znajduje się około pięć metrów dalej. W tej drugiej ścianie widnieje wgłębienie, prowadzące do dalszej części tuneli. Niestety, dalsza droga już dawno zniknęła — most łączący oba brzegi załamał się i spadł w otchłań. Jeśli ktoś pokonałby przepaść, odkryłby, że dalszy tunel prowadzi łagodnym zboczem, które później staje się coraz bardziej strome. Nie ma tam żadnych schodów, a ściany są idealnie gładkie. Niestety, sufit z powrotem wraca na wysokość, przynoszącą komfort tylko krasnoludom. Na końcu tunelu znajduje się kolejne rozgałęzienie przejść. Na szczęście, ktoś wyrył na kamiennej ścianie jakimś ostrym narzędziem linię, prowadzącą poprzez labirynt podziemnych korytarzy. Podążając za linią, dotrze się w końcu do miejsca, w którym ciasny tunel wychodzi na naturalnie powstałą jaskinię o dość sporych rozmiarach. Jej ściany pokrywa dziwny grzyb, wydzielający srebrną poświatę, która oświetla rozstawione po nierównym podłożu stalagmity, celujące w swoich odpowiedników na sklepieniu. Jaskinię wypełniają oprócz tego liczne głazy wygładzone przez okazjonalne przepływy wody. Powietrze w grocie jest znacznie cieplejsze niż w korytarzach pod zamkiem Zaragoz. Jedynie trzepot skrzydeł i delikatny plusk wody łamią ciszę, jaka mogłaby tu panować, a żółte oczy nietoperzy patrzą złowrogo z przeróżnych szczelin i zakamarków. Jeśli żyją tu jakieś szczury, to jest ich bardzo niewiele, co sugeruje, że ten system jaskiń znacznie różni się od wyższych poziomów podziemi. Krocząc poprzez las z kamienia, można szybko zauważyć, że im głębiej się dotarło, tym mocniejszy blask grzybów, który jednak wciąż nie przewyższa blasku zwykłej świecy. Dziwna narośl gromadzi się wokół podstaw stalagmitów, a także pokrywa ściany oraz sklepienie jaskini. Poszczególne grzyby różnią się od siebie wyglądem; niektóre mają postać bulwy, a inne cienkich włókien, rozdzielających się na jeszcze mniejsze nitki. Wśród srebrnej poświaty żyją najróżniejsze stworzenia, takie jak wielkie, szare ślimaki. Dalszy tunel jest bardzo kręty. Rzadko można znaleźć w nim pozostałości po dawnych odkrywcach, bowiem zostały one wykorzystane przez istniejący tu ekosystem lub wchłonięte przez wody podziemnych jezior. Tutejsze szczury uciekają przed blaskiem pochodni, podczas gdy białe jaszczurki obserwują płomienie jak zahipnotyzowane. Nietoperze i ptaki (takie jak wróble, zięby i szpaki) są tu wyjątkowo liczne, wskazując na to, że gdzieś niedaleko znajduje się szczelina, wiodąca na powierzchnię. Za gęstym lasem stalagmitów przestrzeń staje się ciaśniejsza, sprawiając wrażenie, że wchodzi się właśnie w usta jakiegoś gigantycznego potwora. Świecące grzyby powoli znikają, a stalaktyty łączą się se swoimi odpowiednikami, tworząc ogromne słupy i kolumny. W tym miejscu bardzo łatwo stracić orientację. Ponadto, podróżnych nękają dziwne stworzenia, wyglądające niczym małpy o białym futurze i o okrągłych oczach. Te groźne bestie na co dzień żywią się nietoperzami i ptakami, które łapią dzięki swoim niezwykle chwytnym kończynom. Mają zęby ostre niczym sztylety, co pomaga im w obgryzaniu swoich ofiar aż do kości. Ich pazury są bardzo długie, ale w związku z niewielką siłą fizyczną na niewiele się im zdają podczas walki. Stwory te wykazały się szczątkową inteligencją oraz zdolnością do współpracy w celu zdobycia posiłku. Co ciekawe, wyrażają irracjonalny strach przez zielonoskórymi. Taniec Chociaż arystokraci z Zaragozu są uważani za najbiedniejszych spośród wysoko urodzonych, to mają jeden sposób, by udowodnić, że dorównują swym obyciem szlachcie z Bilbali i Magritty: potrafią tańczyć niczym najbogatsi magnaci i najwspanialsi królowie. Dumnie unoszą głowy, gdy poruszają się w tańcach, takich jak brarle i farandole. W rzeczywistości, bieda i upadek królestwa Zaragozu nie przeszkadza tamtejszej szlachcie czuć dumy ze znajomości różnic pomiędzy różnymi tańcami oraz odnajdywania się w ich skomplikowanych ruchach. Ciekawostki *Książę Marisilo Di Avila zasłynął z okrucieństwa, jakim nie mógł się pochwalić nawet jego szalony ojciec, Ruffino. *Marsilio miał dwójkę dzieci: piękną Veronique oraz Tomasa. *W Zaragozie nie ma żadnych świątyń bogów prawa. Mimo to, istnieją sanktuaria poświęcone Verenie. *Status społeczny w Zaragozie jest związany z tym, jak blisko szczytu się mieszka. *Nadwornym czarodziejem i głównym doradcą księcia Marsilio był Semjaza. *Legenda głosi, że zamek Zaragoz nigdy nie zostanie zdobyty ze względu na swoje położenie oraz solidne fundamenty. Mówi się, że gdy w twierdzy zapanuje sprawiedliwość, władza księcia będzie absolutna i niepodważalna. Niestety, pozornie niezdobyty szczyt jest wypełniony licznymi tunelami i jaskiniami. Ponadto, dochodzi jeszcze kwestia ukrytego przejścia, które nie prowadzi na bezpieczne równiny, lecz zabiera do jednego ze szlacheckich domów zbudowanych na stromym zboczu. Dom ten podobno należał do dona Rodrigo Cordovy. *Jednym z żołnierzy pracujących na zamku był Fernando Arrigo. *Posiadłość Cordovy znajdowała się na północnej stronie szczytu. Wychodząca od niej droga, prowadziła bezpośrednio do Gór Irrana. *W Zaragozie nie ma żadnych stolarzy, ponieważ rosnące tam drzewa są zbyt słabe i karłowate, by nadawały się do jakiejkolwiek obróbki. Źródła Czarna Biblioteka: Zaragoz Kategoria:Estalia